Rose Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Rose Kira Renaldi Storm Cade |- |'Nicknames' |Rose Storm, Stormy, Lightfoot, Your Majesty, The Nightwatchman |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1168 AD - The Grand Palace of Elysium |- |'Died' |1213 AD - Aged 45 (Stabbed to death during battle) |- |'Occupation' |Queen of the Elves, Ealdor and Elysium and Lady of Ireland and Cyprus. |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | Beware the Calm |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5' 2" (1.6m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown. Occasionally blonde. |- | Eye color | Sapphire Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | Her ability to mimick any accent and alter her voice depending on the language she is speaking. |- |'Languages spoken' | Elvish, English, Greek, French, Latin and Ancient Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Queen Sophia Storm of Elysium † * King Proctor Storm of Elysium † |- | Siblings * Keras Ksenia - Older Sister * Hector Storm - Older Brother † * Lucan Storm - Older Brother † * Lilian Morecroft - Younger Sister |- | Spouse(s) * High Lord Norin Cade - First Husband (Widowed) † * King Richard Plantaganet of England - Second Husband (Divorced) † |- | Children * Lorcan Storm (Her Daemon/ Soul Incarnate) * Torani Morgana Storm Cade Theirin - Eldest Daughter * Seth Storm † * Aranion Storm † * Milos Storm † * Tiriel Storm † * Vesper Duane † |- | Other Family Members * Kyra Spyros - Honourary Sister † * Achilles, son of Peleus - Honourary Brother † * Eldin Sunweaver - Nephew * Lyra Sunweaver - Niece-in-Law and Honourary Daughter † * Panos, son of Achilles - Honourary Son * Samiyah of Myrmidon - Honourary Daughter * Alistair Theirin - Son-in-Law † * Gwaine Calvierri - Son-in-Law * Rose Storm II - Daughter-in-Law * Seifa Theirin - Grandaughter * Flynn Calvierri - Grandson * Mithian Calvierri - Grandaughter * Eira Calvierri - Grandaughter * Juliet Storm - Grandaughter * Rosalie Storm - Grandaughter |} Rose Storm was, hands down, the most popular Queen of Elven history and despite ruling for only twenty one years (a lifetime to a Human, the blink of an eye to an Elf), she unknowingly ensured that her name would live on in history forever more, thanks to her merciful and just rule, her kind and compassionate nature and her love for her people. She is the holder or two records amongst her people. The first being that she is the most popular ruler in Elven history. The second is that she is the only Elven Ruler to ever have died twice and had two funerals held in her honour. 'Personality and Traits' On the outside, she was everything you would expect a Queen and former Princess to be. Noble, polite, well mannered...but on the inside, and to those who knew her well, she was a fighter and would never back down until things went her way. Compassionate towards the fate of the local people, Rose often tended to hide her feelings behind a mask of social smiles and graces, whilst easing their suffering in secret, during the reign of her father. Very politically aware, she used to believe that she could best help the people by pretending to toe the line with her fathers somewhat totalitarian regime, whilst disguising herself as a masked, hooded figure called the Nightwatchman - who gave to the poor and the needy, under cover of darkness. However, once she became Queen, Rose could finally take matters into her own hands, and undo everything that Proctor did, giving the Elves back their freedom again. She decided that the Nightwatchman should still make a few appearances now and again, just because it gave her a sense of freedom. Being a Queen did not allow for such luxuries as freedom, so she had seize every opportunity she could get. 'Abilities and Skills' Invisibility, Force Field Projection (Ability to generate protective invisible shields, invisible power blasts, powerful energy weapons and control and manipulate objects.) Power of the Bad Wolf (Temporary reality warping powers comparable to that of a Goddess) Rose, after studying a mysterious form of magic (unknown to most others) during her childhood has learnt the power and ability to render herself invisible at will. This invisibility is achieved by bending all wavelengths of light (including infrared and ultraviolet radiation) around her body without causing any visible distortion; she also somehow directs enough undistorted light to her eyes to retain her sight whilst invisible. She can project a similar invisibility effect onto other people or objects, rendering them invisible. Although invisibility is her main form of magic - the one she actually studied to achieve - she also accidentally learnt another primary power (at least for combat situations) which is the ability to generate force fields of tremendous strength, which she manipulates for a variety of effects, using only her mind. The fields are able to repel solid objects, even those of great mass and momentum, and can repel all but the very strongest energy attacks. She can generate these fields at a distance of several hundred feet, however it has never been specified whether her fields are related to gravity, to electromagnetism, or to some other fundamental force...or purely to magic. It may be the case that her invisibility and her force fields are two aspects of the same power, although the precise manner in which these aspects are related is not clear, except for the fact that she studied one and learnt both. Rose can shape her force fields into invisible 'constructs,' usually simple shapes such as barriers, columns, cones, cylinders, darts, discs, domes, platforms, rams, ramps, slides and spheres. By generating additional force behind her constructs, she can turn them into offensive weapons, ranging from massive invisible battering rams to small projectiles such as spears and darts. She can generate force constructs as small as a marble or as large as 100 feet in diameter, and her hollow projections such as domes can extend up to several miles in area. By forming one of her force fields within an object and expanding the field, Rose can cause the object to explode. She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple force fields simultaneously, and this power is only limited by her concentration. Once she stops concentrating on a field, it immediately ceases to exist. However, such powers do have some side effects on Rose. Using her force fields for a long period of time, or for something huge and intensive (such as holding up the wall of a building, or containing a raging inferno) will exhaust her both physically and mentally, and she will most often collapse afterwards. Another side-effect is that she will gain a nosebleed and feel excruciating pain in her head. Depending on how intensive her force-fields are will determine how much pain she will feel, and how bad her nose bleeds will be, hence the reason why she tries to refrain from using this magic as much as possible. Invisibility, however, does not affect her in any way, shape or form (apart from the obvious invisibility of herself or something else) and she could stay invisible all day if she wanted (although her father has banned her from doing this). Rose has also learnt how to 'see' others who are invisible, which has sometimes proved useful. After the war of Midas, Rose was approached by the Goddess Hera - wife of Zeus. Hera explained to Rose that following the war, the Gods were warring between themselves, and this dispute of the Gods was threatening to spill into her world. Bestowing Rose with the gift of Goddess-like powers, Hera hoped that Rose would be able to find a solution to this war of the Gods, before it destroyed the world as everyone knew it. Rose had no idea how to use these powers...but she did know that if she used them too much, they would kill her - as she almost found out the hard way on Myrmidon, severely wounding herself and ending up taking an extensive period of time to recover. After the confrontation with Apollo had been resolved, she willingly gave the Bad Wolf powers back to Hera, content to just tick with the magic she knew and trusted. 'Allegiances' Elis - Greece Myrmidon - Greece Ireland Cyprus Aquitaine Formerly '- England, Normandy, Gascony, Anjou and Nantes '' '''Rose's Family Proctor= Proctor wasn't always so cold hearted and cruel. When he was a boy, his father taught him everything he knew about being a good King...warning him that cruelty would not win the hearts of those he ruled. Proctor took this information on board, but somewhere along the line it got lost in translation, because years later when he finally became King, Proctor forced the people to yield to his reign by instating so many rules and regulations that his Kingdom could hardly breath. People were being taxed for everything from food, to clothing, to land...even for the number of flowers they had growing in their gardens! Each month, Proctor would be inundated with crops and livestock, which he would sell later on. All those who opposed his rule were eliminated or removed before they posed any real threat, and from then on, Proctor has used fear as his weapon to dominate the elves into submission. Of course, not all elves yielded, and he has made it his personal mission to tame these 'free spirits'...starting with his own daughter. ................. Proctor was eventually killed during the War of Midas. He refused to fight as he'd never willingly put his own life in danger for a cause he didn't even understand, so he'd fled to a nearby cliff top to observe the battle from there - believing that he was safe. Several hours later, some Elven soldiers found the remains of his body, and a little further away, his severed head. He had been found by some of the bat hybrids, and although it was clear he had tried to fight them off...the fact that he had not seen battle for well over seventy years meant that he was no match for the beasts, and had died not only a gruesome death...but a lonely one too. When news of his death spread throughout the elven community, some rejoiced, because he had been a hated and despised leader. Others wept, but not for him...for his poor family...and some just shrugged and continued on with their lives. Clearly he would never be missed by anyone other than those in his family. And even then, it was doubted whether they truly missed him, either |-| Sophia= Sophia met Proctor when they were both young and he was a Prince. When she first met him, he was a kind, good natured man and that is the man she fell in love with. After he became King, however, and she became Queen, he changed and slowly transformed into the power-hungry monster he is today. Sophia stuck with him because at first, she was able to control him and never allowed him to do anything dramatic or despicable. After the birth of their second son, however, she began to wonder if the man she'd once loved still existed, because she very rarely saw that side of him anymore. Still, by the time she'd made up her mind to leave him, Rose was born, and Sophia knew that she couldn't leave, because Proctor would hunt them both for betraying him, and that was no life for a young child. Always the one to reassure Rose when times got hard for the young Princess, Sophia found it increasingly difficult to leave when she was needed so badly, and so she stayed and has been the one flame of warmth and kindness that the Kingdom needed to prevent it from collapsing and falling into total despair ever since. She does have a dark streak, but this never surfaces unless Proctor is being way out of line. Then she will use their love and marriage as emotional blackmail to get him to change his mind. So far it's worked, but for how much longer, no-one knows, because Proctor is becoming more and more detatched from his family every day, and Sophia, being the glue that keeps them all together, is finding it increasingly difficult. |-| Keras= As evil as they come, Keras is what is known as a Dark Elf, who, at one point, was hell bent on destroying her sister, Queen Rose and Rose's kingdom of Elysium. As young and youthful in appearance as her sister, Keras and Rose are as different as the day and night, or a kind word from a cold steel blade. Both are leaders in their own rights, and both share the same blood, but only one is truly eligible for the throne of Elysium, and Keras believed it to be her...until Rose proved herself time and again as a leader of the Elven race, rising up even stronger after the death of her husband. Keras admired Rose for her strength and courage, and backed off, realising that maybe she'd been wrong about her baby sister. After Rose's death at the hands of her daughter, Keras stepped up to take over the kingdom and proved to be an even more tyrannical ruler than her father. Her reign was short-lived, however, as Torani Storm came to her senses and redeemed herself, saving her kingdom and it's people from her aunt. Rose was brought back in time to see the conclusion of this civil war, which ended with Torani victorious and Keras blind and defeated. After that, Keras swore never to go against her family again and kept out of the way. She attended Rose's funeral when the Queen died a second (and final time), and would occasionally come to Tora to ensure her niece was alright, but other than that, Keras went back to her home in Gedrefed and remained there, keeping the Dark Elves in check. |-| Hector= *Coming Soon* |-| Lucan= He has sometimes been described as a "rough, tough, save the world" type of guy, because he is brave, courageous and is willing to take risks. He will also speak out against what he considers injustice even if it means defying his parents. He has a great love for the people of Ealdor and is also a lot more caring than he puts across. He is also a talented and charismatic leader, capable of inspiring great loyalty in people, usually without even realizing it. At the very least, this is because he would never ask anyone to do anything he would not do himself, and because of the lengths he will go to for people he cares about or is indebted to. This causes deep loyalty from them in return. Although he frequently teases and insults his younger sister Rose, the two of them have become very close (though they hide it behind insults and banter) and Lucan is often grateful for his sister’s company, especially when he’s struggling, but is afraid to show it, or ask for help. Being a Royal herself, she understands the struggles he faces on an almost daily basis, and can greatly sympathise with him, often lending words of encouragement or advice when he needs it most (even if he doesn’t ask for it). |-| Lily= The sister Rose never even knew she had, Lily (full name Lilian Morecroft) was sentenced to death by her own father, just hours after her birth. Proctor was already ignoring Lily's older sister Rose, and downright refused to allow Sophia to keep Lily. He ordered for the child to be drowned in a well, but Lucan, Lily and Rose's older brother, came to her rescue. He offered to 'do the deed' but instead of dropping Lily down a well, he instead left her on the doorstep of the Morecroft household, because he knew that Joe Morecroft and his wife Giselle could not have children of their own and had been looking to adopt anyway. So both Sophia and Proctor went on to believe that Lily was dead, Lily never knew her Royal background, Rose never knew she had another sister, and Lucan took his secret to the grave, never telling anyone what he had done - not even his wife Reinnete. It would eventually be Torani Storm, Lily's niece and Rose's daughter, who discovered that Lily was part of the family. She would invite Lily to join the Storm Household and be part of their family, and Lily gladly accepted, eager to learn all she could about the family she never even knew she had. 'History' Early Years The fourth child of Proctor and Sophia, but the least well loved, Rose Storm definitely did not have the lush, cushy upbringing that her brothers and sister had. Her childhood was full of neglect and punishment. By the time she was born, her father had made many enemies, both within the elves and within other races too, because unlike most elves, he was not peace-loving. If ever there was an exception to the stereotypical elf, Proctor was it. He'd even made an enemy of his eldest daughter, Keras, by banishing her from the Kingdom. And so, after Rose's birth, he ignored her, claiming that he had no time to raise another child. When she was four, however, Proctor took her with him into the woods on a hunting trip after Sophia badgered him into spending time with his daughter, whom he'd rarely seen up until then. Proctor sat her on a horse and let her fend for herself on the journey. Twice she fell off, and he didn't even notice. Luckily for her, the servants accompanying them did, and with their help, she eventually mastered how to stay in the saddle. During the hunt, Proctor also gave Rose her first bow, and expected her to teach herself how to use it - which she surprised everyone by doing with relative ease. The same occurred when he gave her a sword. This sparked Proctor's curiosity, and he finally started to take an interest in his daughter, after five long years of pretending she didn't even exist. During the ride back, father and daughter finally began to get along, and since then they learnt to tolerate the other's attitude and no longer shared such an icy relationship like they did in the past. When she was ten, she developed a severe case of aqua-phobia when she fell into an abandoned well. At the time she couldn't swim, and almost drowned, because she was forced to tread water all night, before anyone found her. She swallowed so much water that, had she been mortal, she would indeed have drowned. After that, she refused to go near any water, other than the shallow pool in the gardens of the Palace, or the bath tub in her room. She even refused to drink water unless it was to help her with some elven magic (such as disguising her voice When she was fifteen (a year before she got engaged to Norin, who was until then, just a good friend), she spent some time with an old wizard called Istar, learning magic and also studying alchemy. This is how come she now knows so many little tricks, such as how to disguise your voice, or how to make someone forget something. However, her father hated magic (despite the Elves being renowned for their magical abilities) and so he banned her from ever using her magic inside the Palace, or in the presence of guests...two rules that Rose broke quite frequently. She was still the least favoured of Proctor's children (despite his hatred of Keras also), and he would often remind her of this by humiliating her in public, or making degrading comments about her whilst praising her brothers. Rose, although used to this by now, often loathed her father because of it, and after one particular incident in which he had her hair publicly hacked off as punishment for her 'outspokenness', she tried to kill him. Proctor saw the attack coming, however and disarmed her, ordering his guards to throw her in jail. He said she'd hang at dawn, but Sophia talked him round and instead he made Rose stay in the cell until she'd apologised to him. Because of her stubbornness and sheer hatred of Proctor, Rose spent the best part of the next four weeks in those cells. After that, she appeared to have finally learnt her lesson about speaking out, and would often keep her thoughts to herself, saving all outrageous comments and actions for the Nightwatchman. This meant that Proctor withdrew from taunting her for a while, believing that he had broken her spirit and finally tamed her. If he only knew how wrong he was! 'Betrothal to Norin' Rose had known Norin since she was three years old - he and his father had gone to the Palace one day to ask permission to hunt in a certain part of the kingdom, and on their way to the throne room, Norin and Reed had run into the Queen and her young daughter Rose. At the time, Norin was just six years old, whilst Rose was a baby of three. His father left him outside the throne room to play with Rose whilst he spoke with the king, and Rose took an instant shine to the young boy. From then on whenever they happened to run into one another, they begged their parents to let them play. King Proctor was glad that it kept his 'troublesome' daughter out from under his feet, whilst Queen Sophia was glad that her daughter had finally found some friends to play with. Reed and Saffiya were not against the friendship either, although they worried about Norin getting too close to the Royal family, incase anything should go wrong. It never did, however, and they needn't have worried. By the time Rose was 16 and Norin 19, the pair were so obviously in love that even a blind man could see it. On the eve of his 19th birthday, Norin plucked up the courage to go to the King and ask permission for his daughter's hand in marriage. Proctor refused at first, repulsed by the idea that a human would join his 'pure' family, but Rose had been secretly listening in on the meeting and from then on tried her hardest to rebel and make life as difficult for her father as possible, eventually forcing his hand and making him agree to the union, just to get a bit of peace. Norin had been well aware of Rose's antics, but chose to plead ignorance when he proposed to her. She accepted withou hesitation (as he knew she would) and that evening the Cade family were invited to the Palace for a celebratory meal and to welcome them to the Royal Family. Proctor was annoyed by the fact that not only was Norin human, he was also from a 'common' family too, so under threat of Rose rebelling against him again, he finally bestowed titles upon the three Cades. Reed became High Lord of Knighton, Saffiya became First Lady and Norin became the only human Lord in the whole of Elysium. With their newfound wealth and powers, Reed and Saffiya began planning a lavish wedding, with the aid of Queen Sophia and her handmaidens. Rose chose her dress, but that was all she was allowed to do, by order of her father, who did not want the wedding to be a reward for her rebellious behaviour, and instead used it as a way to punish her instead. She was often locked out of the Palace when the meetings and planning sessions were under way, and truly had no idea what was even in store for her in the months ahead. Norin had no idea how to even plan a wedding, to begin with, so he'd often spend that time with Rose, keeping her occupied outside the palace - going for walks along the beach, teaching her how to wield a sword like Reed had taught him, trying to learn Elvish from her (but with no more success than when Reed and Saffiya had tried to teach him), and generally just enjoying her company. Things were going so well between them that he thought nothing would ever go wrong. And then the war came, and everything changed - as it so often does - in an instant. Although Norin did not know the details of why it had started, or who the humans were at war against, he had foolishly pledged his vow to the human King a few years previously as a dare from one of his elven friends, and so, he realised that he could not break that vow now and must go to war. Rose, who knew much more of the details from her secret eavesdroppings on the meetings between Richard and her own father, begged Norin not to go. She told him that his friends had never realised war would ever come, and that he could not be expected to keep a promise made under duress (like one made as part of a dare). Norin, however, had been taught to uphold honour and loyalty above all else, and as he'd made a promise to the English King, he intended to keep it. For many nights they argued over Norin's principles and the honour of upholding a foolish promise to a man he didn't even know, but eventually Norin won and Rose backed off, knowing she would never change his mind. He offered to marry her before he left so that he would know there was someone waiting back home for him when he returned, but time simply ran out and Richard took him and the other men he'd recruited, late one evening. With a whispered promise to Rose, and a final lingering kiss, he rode off into the night with the rest of the king's army, never looking back for fear of his heart breaking. Rose, although furious with him for abandoning her on what she deemed a 'fools crusade', never gave up the hope that he would return to her one day - although as they years passed by, she began to lose all hope that he would indeed return to her. Norin, however, never stopped thinking about her. She was with him every waking moment of the day, and every night in his dreams, also. He realised that he'd made a foolish mistake, leaving her as he did, but it was too late for him to back out now. He was commited to a war he neither understood, nor cared about, and leaving was not an option. The Nightwatchman Rose invented her alter-ego when she was seventeen, and continued to play the part of the masked vigilante often, even after she became Queen, because when she put on the mask, she was free to do what she wanted, on her own terms. She no longer had to hide her feelings behind smiles and social graces As she explained to her mother when Sophia discovered her daughter's undercover antics, the Nightwatchman persona was created by Rose when she realised that you did not have to travel to some distant land, or even wield a sword, to be able to go to war. And some enemies weren't physical ones, either. Poverty, starvation, sickness....all were major problems, even amongst the Elves, and especially during Proctor's tyrannical rule. So whilst Norin went to war against soldiers in the Holy Lands, Rose went to war against poverty in her own home. Because everyone was so used to seeing her in fancy, elegant gowns, Rose went for the complete opposite when choosing her outfit. The first time she ever became the Nightwatchman, she just stole some of Norin's clothes from his home, wrapped a scarf about her mouth and nose and cut two holes in a bit of material to go over her eyes. She never intended to actually become a vigilante, she was just doing what she could to help the locals, in any way she could. As time went on, however, and she realised how much Nightwatchman was actually needed, she had a proper outfit made - a mask from a tailor here, a cape from a seamstress there.....Each part of the outfit came from a different source so that nobody would realise what she was up to, and before long, the mysterious character was born. Rose's brother Lucan was the first to discover her identity when she ran into him on the way back from delivering food parcels to a small village. Lucan ran her down, tackled her to the ground and ripped off the mask, gloating about how he was going to parade her in chains before his father. When he discovered that the masked outlaw was in fact his own sister however, Lucan was amazed. Especially after she'd shown incredible skill and agility when outrunning him through the forest. He'd always assumed she simply sat about in the Palace, sewing and backchatting their father. He had no idea that she'd been taught how to fight, let alone how to move swiftly and nimbly through the various terrains of the kingdom. He promised, from then on, to keep her secret, and kept true to his word. Norin was the only person he ever told, but Norin had had his suspicions anyway, so technically Lucan was only confirming what Norin already knew - or so he insisted when Rose confronted him about it, anyway. The next to find out her secret was her mother, Sophia. Rose, again in her Nitghtwatchman guise, had had a run in with Hector, her other brother this time, but unlike Lucan who'd wanted to catch the outlaw alive, Hector wasn't so bothered about the state the 'outlaw' was in when he'd finished with 'him'. Rose had perfected the art of disguising her voice by then, but never said a word when Hector confronted her, because she knew that her voice, no matter how hard she tried to disguise it, would give her away to her brother. He knew her too well to be fooled by any trick. So even when he slashed her wrist with his sword, she kept quiet. Smashing his face with her elbow was the only way she was able to escape with her life, and that was how her mother discovered the secret. Rose had been cleaning the wound in her room when Sophia walked in unexpectedly. Rose passed the cut off as the result of catching a splinter on the door. Sophia was not convinced, but did not press the situation further until later on, when Hector bragged to his sister and mother about the wound he'd inflicted upon the Nightwatchman and how next time he'd kill the outlaw. Sophia put two and two together and angrily confronted her daughter. Rose firmly and stubbornly defended her actions, and soon Sophia reluctantly found herself supporting her daughter's "foolish crusade" to help the poor. During the Nightwatchman's years of active service, only six people ever discovered Rose's secret. Hector and Proctor - the two most likely to have killed the Nightwatchman (or Rose if they discovered that it was actually her) - never found out, and both died in the belief that the Nightwatchman was an outlaw or a disguised villager. Neither of them, in their wildest dreams, would ever have guessed that it was the young Princess. 'Count Dietrich' During Norin's absence in the Holy Wars, Rose tried to remain faithful to him, regardless of the fact she felt betrayed by his casual abandonment of his fiancee. However, her father had other ideas and on her twenty first birthday, he forced her to court Count Dietrich, a rich and powerful man in his own right. Rose was against the arrangement from the start, but her mother begged her to go along with it, if only to keep the peace, and Dietrich actually proved to be a rather charming man. Rose soon found herself growing fond of him, even if this fondness did not extend to actual love. If she could not have Norin, then Dietrich would make an agreeable alternative, she decided one evening after an afternoon with the Count, riding through the woods of Silmataurea. Dietrich was besotted with her in turn and could not believe his luck at having won the affections of such a beautiful young woman (he had no idea that King Proctor had pushed Rose into courting him in the first place and assumed she'd chosen him of her own free will). One afternoon, after yet another ride together out in the country, Dietrich surpised Rose by sweeping her off her feet and kissghe - something he'd been longing to do for a long time. Rose felt awful after the kiss, and decided she could not play him along any more. She explained the entire situation to him - everything - and gently broke it to him that whilst she did love him, she wasn't 'in love' with him. She still harboured feelings for Norin which she could not set aside. Dietrich was disappointed and a little hurt that she had deceived him for so long, but he knew that it hadn't been by her choice, and he was grateful that she'd finally chosen to tell him the truth. The pair of them came to an agreement that they would keep up the appearance for a short time longer, and then Dietrich would "break up" with Rose for another woman, therefore sparing her from her father's inevitable wrath. The two remained friends for a time, but eventually drifted apart and Dietrich moved to Germany, where rumour has it, he married a rich widow and finally found true happiness. 'War With Proctor' ................... 'Palace Arrest' 'The Trophy of Lord Wessex' 'Norin's Return' Eight years of battle later, Norin had established himself as a prominent knight in Richard's army, and had even become a friend of the King himself. The two would often sit together in Richard's tent, discussing battle tactics and plans, or ride out together to survey the situation in the other areas of the lands and the other ranks of the army. Being a Lord was also a bonus for Norin, and stood him in good stead within the army. Towards the end of his time in the Holy Lands, he was viewed as the 'implicit authority' amongst the group of Elvish Knights with whom he served, and even other officers and knights would defer to him at times, if he offered advice or gave them battle orders. And then on night, a group of 'saracens' infiltrated the camp, surprising the King and almost killing him. Their attempt was foiled by Norin, however, who had been on duty outside and had heard strange voices speaking in a foreign tongue, coming from inside the tent. He went inside to investigate, saw the situation and bravely threw himself between the attackers and the monarch, sustaining a terrible wound to his side for his efforts, but defeating them and saving Richard's life none-the-less. Richard awoke and sounded the alarm, and the remaining attackers were swiftly dealt with. Later on it turned out that it was not an enemy group at all, but in fact a group of Templars who were rebelling against the Christian King so that they could place another upon his throne. Norin was tended by the King's own personal medic, and given the best possible care, but even the best healers and the best medicines could not stop the stitching from becoming infected. He caught a fever, resulting in a coma that lasted for several days, during which time the King moved his camp and sent word for Norin to return home and recover fully. He also left signed papers which legally discharged Norin from the army so that he would not be called a desserter. He was given full honours and a personal commendation from the King for his bravery, as well. Norin was glad to finally be away from the dreadful fighting he had seen every day for almost as long as he could remember, and as soon as he was well enough, he eagerly returned to Elysium. He was warmly welcomed back by everyone - including King Proctor, who was impressed by the commendation and honours that Norin had won himself. Proctor stated that Norin had brought honour not only to himself, but to his Elven people too, and promoted him to High Lord - a title equal to Reed Cade. Proctor also finally acknowledged Norin as one of his people. Norin was so overwhelmed by the warm welcome he'd received that at first he did not realise anyone was missing from his homecoming celebrations, until he entered the banquete hall that evening and saw one particular chair at the Royal table that was empty. Princess Rose was still hurt by his departure, and refused to acknowledge his return or even dignify him with an appearance at his homecoming feast. Her brothers were kind enough, eager to hear his stories of the war and the battle he'd fought, and Queen Sophia was also very friendly, telling him that she was glad he was safe and home once more. He eventually asked her where Rose was, and Sophia explained about Rose's stubborn nature, and how much she'd grown and changed since he'd last seen her. She stated that it would take some time for her daughter to come round to the idea that he was back again, but eventually she would. Norin wasn't so sure, however. When he saw Rose a few days later, things didn't go so well and their reunion was rather frosty. He tried to woo her with his charms, but what once had worked, many years previously, now only increased her ire - so much so that after that first reunion, she refused to speak to him for weeks after. 'Nightwatchman in Trouble' 'Returning the Favour' 'Kyra and Achilles' ................... 'Rescuing Kyle' ................... 'The War of Midas' Info coming soon 'Becoming Queen' When her father died, running like a coward during the War of Midas, Rose didn't even bother to shed a tear. She'd hated her father, and his death had brought her nothing but relief and a sense of release. She was no longer in the clutches of a cruel, heartless King. She was free to finally be herself once more - after twenty four long years of pain, torture and punishment. If she did shed any tears, they would not have been tears of grief...but tears of joy. And so, after her mother and brother refused the throne, she stepped up to the challenge, and promised to undo everything Proctor ever did. She wasn't going to make the same mistakes as her father, and set about creating a new Kingdom...a better Kingdom...and with it came the dawn of a new era. 'Battle With Apollo' ................... 'Torani' ' ' 'The Wife of Norin ' ................... 'The Golden Years ' ................... 'Widowed ' ................... 'The Dark Elf Uprising ' ................... 'Richard and the Holy Lands ' ................... 'Death by Tora ' ................... 'War with Gwaren' ................... 'Not So Lucky' ................... 'Alternate Reality' ................... 'Torani's Trial' ................... Category:Elf Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Storm